Dusk
by NegaTwilight
Summary: Set 11 years after BD. Renesmee has the perfect life, with the perfect family and friends, but events have been set into motion, and these events could tear her perfect world apart.
1. Prologue

I could see the giant russet brown wolf coming towards us. Of course he would try to save me. But I knew he would not succeed, as the black figures advanced around him. I had to do something. I couldn't let them kill Jacob.

My Jacob.


	2. New Day

After I got dressed (I refused to wear the bubble-gum-pink frilly dress Alice had tried to coax me into. She was sulking in her bedroom now, muttering about 'betrayal' and 'lack of style') I went outside to meet up with Jacob.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Not really." I replied dully.

Jake smiled, his white teeth standing out against his dark skin. "C'mon, we'll be with you. What's the worst that can happen?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not worried about anything. I just think it's going to be mind-numbingly tedious."

He laughed.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from behind us.

I turned to see Jacobs pack walking towards us. It was Seth who had called out to us, a wide grin stretched across his face. Leah was at the back, looking uneasy. She was wearing clean clothes and her short hair was neat and tidy.

"We're ready, we just need to pick Claire up" Quil looked impatient to see Claire. He didn't like to be away from her, like Jacob didn't like to be away from me.

Jake twisted his fingers into mine, his huge hand felt only slightly warmer than mine. To everyone else, a werewolf's skin was incredibly hot. I supposed mine must feel the same.

"Okay, let's go!" Jake said, eagerly.

After I said goodbye to my Vampire family, we all jumped into our cars; me, Jacob, Seth and Embry in Jakes rabbit, and Quil and Leah in Edwards Volvo.

We drove to La Push first where Quil picked up Claire. Then we drove strait to Forks high. Urgh. We drove into the parking lot, which was almost empty, and went to the office. It was very brightly lit inside, and very colourful. I have to admit it was funny to see the look on the secretaries' face as seven teenagers, including four huge and loud boys, burst in the room.

"E-Er, names, please." She stammered, getting her things together.

I might not be able to read minds, but I was sure her thoughts would be somewhere along the lines of 'heres trouble'.

I walked up to the desk and said "Vanessa Cullen". We had decided that 'Renesmee' was to strange, not that it mattered, as everyone called me 'Nessie' anyway.

"Oh, yes," She rummaged around the stacks of paper and handed me several sheets.

"Would you like me to go through them with you?"

"Oh, its okay, I think I'll manage." I said politely.

She went through the same procedure with the others, and then we headed outside to look around the school. Embry, Seth and Leah drifted off, while me, Jake, Quil and Claire just talked. When the bell rang for first period, we all went off to our classes. Jake and I had Trig together, although we didn't really get a chance to talk. Afterwards, he walked me to English.

"Have fun" he said, smiling, then walked to his next class.

I sat down in my chair, tapping my fingers on the desk. The room was noisy, the teacher, Mr Graedon, was late, and everyone was taking advantage of that fact. I focused on the graffiti on the desk, trying to block the sound from my head. I had just read a particularly nasty one about someone called 'Derek's mother, when I heard the chair next to me move.

I looked up to see a cute faced boy with dark hair and blue eyes. I heard his deep intake of breath when he saw my face.

"Hi" I said and smiled politely.

"H-hello." His voice was soft, he seemed quite shy. "My name's Troy"

"Oh, I'm Vanessa. But you can call me Nessie."

He smiled then opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher finally entered.

"Okay class, settle down. Settle down!" Mr Graedon called over all the talking. The class slowly became silent.

The rest of English was as uneventful as I expected, I already knew everything the teacher taught us.

Troy was in my P.E. class as well. P.E. was irritating, I had to be super careful not run to fast, or hit the ball to hard.

When class finished, Troy walked with me to the cafeteria, talking to me about what bands he liked and the new movie that he wanted to see, asking if I liked that genre. When we entered the cafeteria, Jake was waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me, but then his face became suspicious when he saw Troy.

Troy stoped when he saw Jacob. It must have been pretty intimidating to see a giant boy scowling down at you.

"Er, bye Nessie" Troy called, and hurried off. Jacobs face grew even darker when Troy used my nick-name. I couldn't help but giggle.

Jake looked at me, wondering what I was laughing at. I 'showed' him what his face had looked like.

"Jealous much?"

He smiled again, and we went over to the lunch Que. I just took the first things I touched, it would all be bad anyway, and walked to the table which the pack was already occupying.

Our table was easily the loudest in the cafeteria, and everyone was looking at us, I felt subconscious. I quickly at the food, trying not to think about it, then listened to a conversation Seth and Embry were having about the girls in this school, not really paying attention.

The bell rang, and I went off to class. Embry was in my biology class with me, so we headed off together.

The rest of the day past in the same monotonous way, than Jake met me in the parking lot.

"Was your day fun?"

"No"

He laughed, and we headed over to the Rabbit.

"Let's go home" I sighed.

We drove out the gates, leaving the school behind us.


	3. Foresight

"Jacob?" I called in to the dark forest.

I was deep in the thick green vegetation, lying on the ground and looking up at the dark, velvety night. I had been entranced by its mysteriousness, and then I suddenly thought Jake should be here to enjoy its magic with me. I decided to call him, as he was normally somewhere near me, running patrol.

It had been five minutes and I was starting to get annoyed; where was he? He should be here now.

"Jake!"

After ten more minutes I unwillingly tore my gaze away from the stars and got up to start looking for him. I walked through the dense trees until I found the small cottage that Mom, Dad and I lived in. I checked the house. Empty. I decided that he must be in the main house, stuffing his face on the food there.

Sure enough, I heard voices coming from inside ad ran in.

"Hey Jake, you-," I stopped abruptly, realizing that the scene before me was wrong. Very wrong.

My vampire family was pinned by over a dozen figures in dark grey cloaks, hoods drawn over their faces. More of the cloaked had the werewolves, holding them in the air by their throats.

But my eyes were drawn to the scene in the middle of the room. Another figure in a cloak, Black this time, was kneeled over a body. When they withdrew, I saw Jacob, a crescent shaped bite on his neck. I watched in horror as Jake convulsed, spasming from the poison of the venom. He gave a last twitch, and then was still, his dark eyes glazing over.

Before I could get over the shock of Jacobs death, the murderer looked up and I saw the face under the hood.

I gasped. Her skin was deathly pale, although her lips were now red with blood. Her face was framed with bronze coloured ringlets. Her eyes were bright red, they seemed to shine.

The beautiful face looked at me and smiled, showing two long, sharp fangs.

I woke up, crying out in shock.

"What's wrong Nessie?"

I ran over to the mirror, carefully studying myself. After a few minutes I started to relax when I was sure my appearance was still normal. My eyes were still the same chocolate brown, my cheeks were still rosy and although I knew vampires didn't really have fangs, it was a relief to see I didn't have them either. And behind me I could see Jacob, perfectly alive, hovering over me to see what was wrong. I turned around and hugged him, just to check.

"Whoa, you okay Nessie?" Jakes voice was anxious.

"Yeah, bad dream." Even I could hear my voice tremble.

"You sure you're okay, you look really bad" Jake said, brushing something wet off my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Yeah, don't worry; I probably would have forgotten it by the morning" I yawned.

"If you're sure…" Jake was still uneasy, worrying about me as usual.

I hadn't forgotten by the morning. I didn't pay attention to much for the rest of the day. Even after a few weeks I still thought about it, no matter how much I tried to repress it. It had been years since I had last dreamed of the Volturi, and I had never dreamed of being one of them. Did this dream have some kind of meaning? No, I was just over reacting. I tried to tell myself that, but it kept creeping back into my head.

"…Nessie?"

I looked up, startled to see Troy standing next to me.

"Class is over, c'mon"

"Oh, right. Yeah" I said pushing the thoughts out of my mind.

Gym was next, and I was so preoccupied that I forgot to watch how hard I hit the ball in tennis, sending it to the wall on the other side of the room. I hoped no one noticed the mysterious dent in the wood.

School finished, and when I returned home I decided to go to my room and read some books with hopes of distracting my wandering mind. However, I stopped several hundred metres short as I heard low murmurs from the house.

"… not serious, or so we think. Caius may be scheming, Alice can't be sure. But Carlisle, If something does happen-," I recognized my fathers voice

"I'm sure it will be fine, but perhaps we should get in contact with some friends, just to be prepared." Carlisles voice was calm.

"I am sure Stefan and Vladimir will be pleased." Said Edward quietly.

I hurtled into the house; this was exactly what I feared. The Volturi were coming.

"What's happening? The Volturi, when? When are they coming? When did you see them? What's going to happen?" There were so many more questions in my head.

"Don't worry, darling. Nothings going to happen, Alice just sees a friendly visit, it will be okay" My father said soothingly.

"Oh a friendly visit, is it" I laughed without humour. "Okay, well do you care to explain to me why exactly the Volturi would just want a 'friendly' visit?"

Edward and Carlisle exchanged an uneasy glance.

"We are sure Alice would see if something serious was going to happen, Renesmee. Don't worry, everything is under control" For some strange reason, Carlisles words soothed me. I turned around to see Jasper enter the room. I fought desperately to resist, but to no avail. But even though I was calmer, I still knew that the Volturi coming here was no good tiding.

"What about you saying that Caius may be scheming?" I sad almost lazily, I wasn't able to achieve the level of accusation I was going for.

"It's nothing. Alice can't see Caius clearly, but I'm sure its fine" Jasper said, and another wave of calm swept through me. I wasn't fooled.

"So you mean he's after me or the wolves." I said. I had to admit I was kind of scared, but that doesn't mean they should hide it from me, I should know this stuff.

"What?" Carlisle asked, his calm tone gone. Edward's eyes widened as he heard my thoughts.

"Because Alice can't see me or the wolves?" I was so confused by there reaction that my answer turned into a question.

Chaos erupted around me. I could only see blurs as the vampires rushed around. They were speaking to fast for me to understand. Huh, it seems they weren't hiding anything from me. How strange, I was sure they would have known that.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me as we watched the Cullen's run around, Talking on phones and calling everyone who had come to their aid eleven years ago when the Volturi had tried to destroy us.

I clutched the locket around my neck. The Volturi were dangerous, and they were coming here. My family and friends were all at risk.

We could all die.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful bright, sunny day. It was even more amazing when you were standing in a sunlit valley with thirty odd vampires, the effect was almost blinding.

My family had franticly called upon many of our old friends to come like last time the Volturi threatened. Unlike last time however, these friends weren't here to witness for us. They were here to fight for us.

The arrival of so many vampires was taking its toll on the wolves, whose population was growing rapidly, and they were getting younger and younger. In the week that the vampires had started arriving, five new wolves had joined Sam's pack, the youngest being only nine years old.

"Hey Jake, Nessie" Matt, one of the wolves who had joined the pack last time the Volturi had struck, came walking over to us.

"Sam needs to see you, we found a strange scent on the outskirts of the reservation" he said, his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"A strange scent?" Jake sounded worried, and I noticed him hold me tighter.

"We don't know, we think it's probably just one of this lot," He gestured behind him. "Sam just want's you to come and check it out, you know most of the scents here."

Dad appeared by my side. "I will come too; I know all the scents here plus most of the Volturi, just in case…"

"Yeah, just in case" said Jake.

We took off. We didn't bother with cars, running was faster, and we arrived in less than a minute. Sam and Jared were there, waiting for us, arms folded across their bare chests, looking remarkably similar.

"The scent is just up there, we'll show you." Said Sam, and he led the way to the west.

When we reached the spot, I felt relieved when the familiar scent hit me. Dad and Jacob both relaxed slightly.

"It's just Maggie; she must have passed through when she arrived."

The wolves relaxed, everyone was so tensed lately.

"Is there any particular date you see them arriving?" Sam said, addressing Edward.

"Nothing is certain; Alice predicts sometime soon, perhaps a week or so. We just have to keep our guard up."

Sam sighed. "I suppose, if that's all you know…" He then turned his attention to Jacob. "The elders are having a gathering tonight, and we need you to come. Renesmee can come, of course."

I had opened my mouth to say that I would love to come, but dad cut me off.

"Sorry Sam. I'm afraid that, given the current situation, I would prefer that she were to remain with us. I am sure you understand." He said.

"Dad! I want to go, and I will be just as safe with the wolves as I would with you."

"No" His tone was firm. "You will stay with us. I don't want you to go away from the family. And besides, it is unsafe to go where Alice can't see." He gave me a stern look. "No"

"The wolves are my family, and Alice won't be able to see anyway, if it is me they are after. And anyway, the Volturi would most likely head towards the mass of vampires, because that's where I would most likely be. I'll be fine dad, don't worry." I could see from his expression that I hadn't changed his mind.

"Edward," Jared spoke for the first time. "She'll be fine. Matt can stay with you, as a wolf, and someone else on our end can be in their wolf form. That way, if anything were to happen, you could get immediate warning."

I noticed dad's expression shift slightly as he took in the words.

"See dad, it's perfectly safe. C'mon it's only one night." I said, taking advantage of his momentary sign of weakness.

He smiled when he heard my thoughts. He sighed. "Fine, you can go with Jacob. But be home by eight"

I opened my mouth to protest but dad sighed and said "Eight a.m. You can stay the night. Oh, and Jacob?" he said, turning to face Jake.

"Yeah?" Said Jacob

"Make sure you keep her safe." There was a subtle threatening tone in his voice.

"Of course" Jake replied.

"Very well. See you in the morning." He kissed me on the cheek and then left.

"Well come on, lets go" Jake grabbed my hand and smiled his warm smile at me.

We ran away into the forest.


	5. Abduction

I woke up in Jacobs arms. It was still dark outside, and I lay there listening to the steady rhythm of Jakes snores and thinking of last nights events.

The gathering was great. I chatted to Emily and all the others that I hadn't seen for so long. Everyone was talking and laughing and the elders shared the legends of the Quileute people. It was such a friendly and enjoyable atmosphere that I could forget all the stress of the recent weeks. Spending a night the wolves had had a greater effect on my calm than Jasper and his unusual gift.

Jacob moved slightly in his sleep and I looked up at his face, so calm and peaceful. I smiled, and then decided to get up. I saw the clock which read 4:53am. I got dressed and went outside, headed toward first beach. It was unseasonably cold, although I wasn't bothered by the chill. There was a thin layer of mist that clung to the air around me, and ahead I could hear the light crash of waves on the beach. I started to feel the smooth textured pebbles under my feet and I inhaled deeply, savouring the salty scent. Soon I reached the waters edge, and wondered when the patrolling wolves would come and send me back home or my safety. I hadn't caught any of the fresh scents that they should have left, strange. I didn't put too much thought into that; instead I just walked further out into the water. The water felt nice and cool and I just stood there with it up to my waist. The waves hit me gently and the wind blew my hair around my face. I don't know how long I just stood there enjoying the peacefulness, it felt like an hour, perhaps two. It was so calm and relaxing. I wondered when Jacob would wake and find me missing, what he would do. Call Edward? Probably not. Jake would know where I was, it was like that with us. I didn't know if it was an Imprinting thing or what, but we just… knew. It was like there was some kind of mental link between us. I sighed, and looked up at the stars. It was a dark and velvety night. I got a strange sense of deja vu, though I couldn't quite pinpoint it.

The wind whipped my face again, and the first faint traces of light appeared over the horizon. They were to faint for human eyes to pick up.

That's when I heard the light footsteps behind me. They were too soft for a mortal, so Jake or one of the other wolves must finally have come to take me home; the wind was blowing the wrong way for me to identify their scent.

I turned to face them, planning to say that I didn't need babysitting, but instead I gasped.

Standing before me, a malicious smile on her angelic face, was Jane. And she was not alone. Flanking her were to grey cloaked figures.

"Hello" Jane said in a sickly sweet voice.

Before I could scream, I felt my hands being bound. I tried to kick my attackers, but their marble skin was too hard and made my attempts useless.

Then everything disappeared.

Alec.


	6. Rage

[EDWARD POV]

I checked again, but it was still 7o'clock. Still too early. I sighed and resumed staring out the cottage window towards the rain splattered landscape. One more hour, that was all.

Bella, who was sitting on the sofa next to me, looked up when I sighed.

"Don't worry," She said, tracing her finger absent-mindedly against my arm.

"I don't know. WE don't know. What if something were to happen?" I said

Bella was silent for a moment. "I trust Jacob. She'll be safe with him. I know he won't let anything happen."

"I guess. I just don't like our family being separated. Now especially."

"Yeah, I know."

She rested her chin on my shoulder, staring up at me with her golden eyes. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips, running my hand down her jaw-line.

When we broke apart, I turned my head to clock once more. 7:02. Time seemed to be moving too slowly. I was impatient to have all my family together. Safe. I listened to the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof, trying to distract myself. I remembered saying long ago that vampires were easily distracted. Well it wasn't happening now. No matter what, my worries about Renesmee kept creeping to the forefront of my mind. I sighed again.

"You know," Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts, "I can think of another way to keep your mind preoccupied"

She smiled a suggestive smile at me, and I understood straight away. I leaned forward and crushed my lips to hers, not bothering to be gentle this time.

8:03. Dammit, I had to get back to the main house. Nessie would be back soon if she wasn't back already. Bella and I got dressed and ran outside, racing to the house. Now that she was no longer a newborn I easily outstripped her, but I let her win anyway. Once there I cast my mind around, searching for Renesmee's thoughts. I heard Alice on the second floor, trying to predict what the Volturi were doing; Emmett fuming after losing a fight to Jasper and trying to think of the best revenge; and Carlisle worrying about a patient he was treating. No sign of Nessie. I looked around for Matt, he would know if Nessie was on her way.

There was a patch of flattened grass where Matt had been sleeping, but now it was gone and his scent led out to the forest. I cursed under my breath. Matt had been wanting to go to the gathering. He probably left sometime in the night.

"Let's just go into the house, wait for her to come home" Bella whispered at my side.

I nodded. We walked into the house, waiting.

8:15. Okay. It was getting late now. Renesmee should be back, she knows she should be back. She always sticks to her promises.

I'd give her 5 minutes. If she wasn't home in 5 minutes I would go and get her.

"How's the future looking, Alice?" Rosalie asked in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

Alice raised her head, face worried "I'm not... sure. It's-" She broke off, concentrating. "Aro. I think he's waiting for something. Expecting something. A delivery? They're bringing it to him. Something. But I can't see..."

Suddenly she looked at me, eyes wide. "Oh!" she gasped, "No, that's... No. It can't, must be something else. But... No no no no..."

"Alice? Alice!" I tried to listen to her thoughts. They were confusing but I managed to pick out one thing, repeating over and over.

_But I can't see..._

_I can't see..._

_I can't see..._

_CAN'T SEE._

And there were only two things Alice couldn't see.

Renesmee. Renesmee wasn't home. Renesmee wasn't in Forks. Renesmee probably wasn't even in America any more.

And just like that I was out the door, and I didn't even remember making the conscious desision to do so. I was running, pushing myself to run faster than I ever had before. This was impossible, this wasn't happening. I was misreading it, that was all. I would arrive in La Push and Renesmee would be there sleeping, no harm done. Please, PLEASE let that be the case.

I rushed through the boundry line. The scent of wolves was intense here. Nearly there, nearly there.

Then BAM! It was like a slap in the face. I stopped dead. I shook my head slowly and inhaled again, breathing in my worst fears.

_No no no no no no._

Jane. Alec. Demetri. A fresh scent, hours old. Hours. I could have stopped this. But all the same I was too late.

No, I wasn't too late. I was fast. I could catch up. I wouldn't LET myself be too late.

I turned and followed the trail left by the Volturi. It led me onto the beach and out into the water. The scent dissapeared there, washed away by the tide.

Fighting back the hopelessness that crushed me from every side, I jumped into the water. I swam out trying to find something. Anything. There had to be something, a hair, a scrap of clothes. I couldn't have lost my Renesmee, my Baby, to the Volturi. I had vowed I would protect her since she was born. Since she was first threatend. I would rather tear my soul out than fail her. But that's just what I'd done. She'd been counting on me and I'd failed her.

But I couldn't tear my soul out. I didn't have a soul to tear out, because if I did, if I truly had a soul then I would have stopped this. I wouldn't have been so careless. I would have come to collect her as soon as the clock struck 8o'clock. Maybe then I would have had a chance.

"Renesmee!" I called, refusing to give up "RENESMEE! Please, come back Nessie. Please! Come back home with Daddy"

But still I could see nothing but open water surrounding me. "Renesmee!" I could hear my voice cracking with emotion, but I continued. I had to. I couldn't give up, not on her.  
>I couldn't give up on my daughter.<p>

I returned to La Push, to Jacob's house

I could hear him just inside. I could hear his snores. Rage filled me. So he was still asleep was he? He wasn't trying to find her, he was still asleep.

I smashed the door down. It didn't even wake him. But my hand around his throat certainly did.

I bashed him into the wall and he jolted awake, his hands desperately trying to prise mine from his neck.

"You STUPID DOG!" I shouted into his face.

"Wh.. I... H..." He couldn't get enough air into his lungs to form a coherent sentence, but his thoughts said _What did I do?_

"You...You LOST her. YOU LOST RENESMEE!"

_No, wait, what? No, she was... she was here. I was looking after her. I was!_

"Oh really? Well then do you know where she is now? No? SHE. IS. WITH. THE. VOLTURI! THEY CAME AND TOOK HER IN THE NIGHT, WHILE YOU WERE LOOKING AFTER HER!"

I threw him across the room then, and he flew out through the broken door, landing out by the fringe of forest surrounding his property. Before he could get back up I was there and I smashed my fist hard into his face. It made a satisfying crunch and I could feel the hot blood rushing out onto my hand.

_No, please, I didn't- really, I thought she was safe. I'll help find her. Please! I need to find her, just as much as you. Really! I love her. I really..._

His thoughts broke off then, flashing back to what happened last night. Him and Nessie, after the gathering...

He tried to stop me from seeing it but it was too late. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and lunged at him again. But I was stopped by a gargantuan force ramming into my right side.

I looked up to see the gray wolf, Leah, growling over me. Seth was behind her, also looking tense and menacing.

"No, ow, uh, guys. Just cool it. Leave him. It's-" He winced in pain as he tried to reposition his nose and jaw "It's Nessie. Nessie's... gone."

Seth whined and looked at him, his thoughts shocked. Leah however kept her eyes on me, unconvinced.

"Leah, really. It's nothing. I should've... It's my fault. Really."

Leah growled again but this time out of annoyance. She took two steps back, still refusing to take her eyes off me.

"So," Jacob looked at me, wiping dried blood off his face "Do you, do you know where she is?"

"Italy" I replied in a dead voice.

"Italy" he breathed "Where you went when you thought...?" he trailed off.

I nodded once. "The Volturi. Just like last time."

Jacobs face hardened and he looked at Seth. "Get Quil and Embry. Tell Sam about this as well. The wolves scared these bloodsuckers off last time, and we're going to do it again."


End file.
